Fault
by KinziiBonnefoy
Summary: I told him that I would explain everything, but now he's gone... Germany and Italy get into a small fight which leads Germany into the hospital. While in the hospital, Italy blames himself for the small fight. Should Italy blame himself? What caused the fight? What will happen to Germany? Will Italy be okay? Stick around to find out..
1. Chapter 1: Italy

"_I don't understand."_

**~Couple of hours ago~**

"Germany, wait" I said while trying to bring him back "Please let me explain!" "You don't have to explain anything "he says while holding front door "I understand" he says while leaving.

"Germany….Please come back" I fall to my knees, sobbing telling him to come back and I will explain everything, but he's gone…

**~NOW~**

"I told him that I would explain everything. I'm sorry Ludwig. I love you so much."

_**2 HOURS AGO**_

I was on the floor crying when I heard the phone ring. "Ciao, this is Feliciano Vargas." "Konnichiwa Italy" "Oh hi Japan" I said while wiping my tears " Italy, I have terrible news" _Oh great more surprises_. "What is it Japan?" I heard silence on the other end "Japan" "I'm sorry Italy, but Mr. Germany got into a real bad accident and he is in the hospital." I was speechless, I couldn't think of anything to say. _Accident…Germany….I'm sorry… __Oh my God this is my fault._

**~THE HOSPITAL~**

Italy is sitting in one of the hospital's sitting room chairs thinking about what happened to Germany. "_Two hours ago he was fine, now he is in the hospital," _he starts to cry _" I'm such an idiot why is he still with me?!"_ He starts to cry again but his phones rings, it was big brother Romano.

"Ciao," trying to cover his tears "Veneziano! I was just at your place and – why are you crying?" "Oh hi Romano, oh it's nothing really_," I don't want to get Romano worried about me, but I should really tell him. _"Veneziano, you are my fratello1, I know when there is something wrong with you. If that potato loving bastard does anything to hurt you then Io la pelle dei suol muscolie li transformano in scarpe.2" ((A/N: Romano doesn't really mean it ^~^)) I chuckle, "Grazie fratello." "Great, now, where are you and that potato loving bastard I need to ask you something." Romano says. _Oh great, do I tell him or do I not… I'll say. _"I'm…I'm at the hospital, Romano" "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OKAY? IF THAT BASTARD HURT YOU, IM GOING TO-" I couldn't hear the rest; probably Spain is covering his Southern Italian mouth. "AND THAT'S WHAT IM GOING TO THAT FUCKER! HURTING MY BROTHER, HES GOING TO PAY!" "Romano, I'm fine, it's him who is in the hospital." "STILL I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! THAT'S IT, TONI AND I ARE COMING OVER RIGHT NOW !" "Romano please don't,"

The phone hung up before he could finish the sentence. " Great, Romano is coming" Italy starts pacing the hospital floor worrying sick about Germany and pissed off Romano he knew this wasn't going to end well. "There's nothing I can do, Germany, my love, please." I sit down and start to cry until I heard, " Italy, I came all the way from my house when I called you." It was Japan. I didn't have the nerves to talk to him, so I just shook my head. " Italy is everything alright," Japan asked.

I knew that Japan doesn't like personal space but, I really needed a hug. Big brother Romano was on his way over here, pissed, with Spain so I really didn't know what to do . " I'm fine," trying to fake a smile. I knew it wasn't working. Japan could see the pain I was going through. He could figure out ,I mean everyone knows, how much Germany means to me so that's the only thing that came to mind. Japan only looked at me. I tried to fake my smile again ,but the only thing that came out was tears, and lots of them. Tears of pain, suffering , and loneliness. Oh God, I was suffering. I cried harder and harder only thinking about what will happen to me if he doesn't recover. I know I sound a little selfish, but I wouldn't know what to do.

Japan only looked at Italy while he was crying. He had never been in a situation where one of his friends was crying. The best thing he could think of was to comfort him. " Italy ( sorry I touched you) , Mr. Germany is going to be fine. He's strong and he will be okay, don't worry ( sorry I touched you again) you will get to see him again." I grabbed hold to Japan's arms and hugged him. He knew that I really needed that and I was really glad to have a great friend like him around.

The hospital was quiet, well not quiet, there were doctors and nurses moving around trying to help patients ,but it was a peaceful quiet. The windows were open to giving the hospital floor a great aroma. I was relieved for a while ,but I knew that my Germany was alright. The doctor came and told us that he had good news and he had bad news. I asked for the bad news first ,but he recommended the good news first.

The good news was that Germany had made a full recovery. I was so relieved that I hugged Japan again, he jumped again (see personal space). The bad news was "While he was recovering Ludwig slipped into a coma," Japan and I stood in shock. I wanted to cry again but I knew Germany wanted me to be strong. "We don't know how he got into the coma but we know that it did not look to well." I started walking away from the doctor and Japan. I didn't want them to see me cry. Japan knew that more bad news would have sent me over the edge because of this I knew I couldn't do anything else so I just thought it over and over getting the words _Ludwig slipped into a coma…..we don't know how but it doesn't look well._ Tears streaming , I finally said "I can't take this anymore! I know…I know everything is my fault. The fight that petty fight, I should've told him what I meant but no, I let him leave." I walked farther trying to hold back the tears but they still kept falling. I felt weak, so weak that I fell to the floor. I cried more and more. I wanted him to hold me and tell me that everything will be alright but no he can't. "Oh God…This is my fault."

1 Fratello is brother in Italian

2 I will skin off his muscles and turn them into shoes.

2


	2. Chapter 1 : Germany

I woke up to the sound of laughter. It wasn't Italy's or the matter of fact, anyone else's, but it was laughter. "Who's there," I said. I looked around and there was nothing….just laughter. "Show yourself now," I shouted. "Alright, alright," the voice said, " geez West, calm down it's just a prank FROM THE-" I gasped, I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me. My own brother, Prussia. "Brother," I said while hesitating to walk towards him "is- is that really you?" He grinned towards me the same grin he always gave when he was still around. "Kesese ̴ well DUH! Who the hell do you think it was?!" he said. "I-I thought you died," I said towards him.

I felt the atmosphere change around us, it was quiet. Prussia looked away from Germany just for a moment, but that moment felt like centuries. "I did," he said facing Germany again. The atmosphere changed again, it felt like a release. Germany knew that his brother was dead in fact, everyone knew but knowing that your dead brother is standing right in front of you- alive is…peaceful. "Mein Gott! Am I dead" I asked. I couldn't shake the fact that I might be dead also. "What is going to happened to Italy when he finds out the news?" thinking to myself. I could see Italy losing his mind when the doctor gives him the news about my supposed death.

"Um, West" Prussia says.

My thoughts of Italy were so over-baring that I didn't hear my own brother call my name. Oh Italy, I am so sorry, our stupid fight meant nothing. I knew that I should've stopped where I have started in the first place. Everything is my fault and I mean everything.

"Um, West" he says again.

I still didn't hear him.

"LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT, ANSWER ME YOU ITALIAN LOVING GERMAN!", he shouted. I turned around and stared at him, "What did you say?" "Okay, let's start all over", he says while clearing his throat. "Oh yeah," he says again "…FROM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! Whew, finally got that out," he chuckles. "No West, you are not dead. I am only a figure of your imagination," he looks off into the distance and he smiles, "yeah, I'm just your imagination. "I sighed at him, " Yeah for a figure of my imagination you're still pretty annoying-" "HEY," "but probably that's what I remembered about you." I smiled at him. " My annoying older brother." ((AWWWW GOOD GUY GERMANY))

We embraced each other in a light brotherly hug that felt like centuries. I missed having him around. Annoying every little thing, hanging out with Antonio and Francis, and seeing him get beating the crap out by Elizabeth. I closed my eyes hoping that this moment would last a little bit longer. "Hey West," Prussia says. "Ja, what is it," I looked at him while still in his embrace. He smiled big "YOU FORGOT THE ZHE AWESOME!" he said. That's it. The moment was over. I let go of him and I walked off. I could hear him calling me back while laughing saying that it was the perfect moment to say that. I kept walking off.

Getting time to see my older brother again has got me thinking about Italy and his crazy brother Romano. He has his brother alive and well and I only have my brother as a mirage in my pitiful head. "Kesese ̴, so West," Prussia says. When I turned and looked at him he has the most pervy look on his face. The same look France always gives when he was going to ask or do something sexual, damn that trio of his. ((Bad Touch/Best Friend Trio))

"Ja," I replied.

"Look," he says. "The question I am about to ask is a serious question and I need your full corporation on this." Prussia looked so serious that I was about to give in. "Okay," I said "You have my full corporation."

There was silence.

And more….

And more…

It was killing me.

"HOW IS THE SEX WITH AN ITALIAN," he said gleefully.

I stood in utter shock. I can't believe what he just said. If I had anything to drink THIS would be the perfect time to spit that out. WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT?! "Um," I stammered while blushing "It's okay I guess I mean it's just sex with my lover."

"Lies" he puts one of his hands on one of my shoulder and says with a straight face, " I know your dirty kinky stuff with Feli brother. I am in your head, brother. I, the awesome Prussia, know when you are lying brother with your dirty kinky German/Italian bed parties."

"Bed parties," I questioned.

Prussia looked at me with the straightest face I ever seen him make. He knew. He totally knew. I cannot lie but sex with Italy was great. We could go all night if he wanted to. Tossing and turning in our bed. The sweat from both of us in our bed. The kisses and moans coming from both of us in our bed. Oh I miss him so much, when I get back to him, I'm going to show him how much he means to me and how much I am grateful to have him in my life.

The sudden realization occurred to me, I am in my own head. There is no way I could get back to him and show him how much he means to me. Gott Italy, my beautiful Feliciano Vargas, please be okay and please let me not be dead.

Hello, this is the author speaking, ((Of coarse its the author speaking )) I want to say a couple of things involving this:

1- I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I saw that people actually liked this story, well part one of two ^~^ , and I thought wow im not that bad. hehe...

2- Thank you, thank you, thank you for favoring and liking this story!

That's all thank you so much..


End file.
